


She's Imperfect (but she's mine)

by CSColifer



Series: The Captain Swan Musical Song Book [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSColifer/pseuds/CSColifer
Summary: I am a big fan of musical theatre. I miss it and I wanted to do something to keep it in our thoughts. I love Captain Swan and Once Upon A Time. These will be a collection of mostly one-shots, some cannon, others AU, that are inspired by songs from the world of musical theatre. Enjoy.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard/Emma Swan
Series: The Captain Swan Musical Song Book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	She's Imperfect (but she's mine)

** She's Imperfect (but she's mine) **

As Killian knocks on the door, he grips the letter. A letter that he never hoped to have to read. He's shaking uncontrollably, emotionally spent after reading and re-reading the letter over and over, more tears being shed every time.

Mary Margaret opens the door, sees the state he's in, brings him into a warm hug.

"She's gone! I don't know what I did wrong, but she left me this note. I have read so, many times, but I still don't understand." He tells her, handing her the crumpled note.

Mary Margaret takes it from him and hugs him once more, giving him the comfort he needs. She signals to David to stay quiet as she moves them to the sofa, and unfolds the note.

_My darling Killian,_

_When I first met you, I was a mess; we both were. We fixed each other, which is great, but now I need to fix myself. Find out who I really am._

_It's not as simple as saying that most days I don't recognise myself. That the shoes and apron I wear, and the place I waitress at, have taken more from me than I expected._

_I know I'm not perfect; but I try. I'm a good person but I'm lying to myself. You know how hard I am on myself and that I don't easily ask for help. I'm messy - both emotionally and physically (how many times have you asked me to be tidier?). I find it hard to believe that I have so many people who support and love me, but I still feel so lonely. I'm just so mixed up at the moment. My life is far from what I expected it to be. It's like my life has slipped out the back door and carved a person. I never expected to meet someone like you. You challenge me and this scares me. You're not what I asked for and sometimes I wish I could give it all back; start over again; rewrite the ending; be the girl I knew. The one who was reckless and got hurt, but who learnt to be tough._

_You know I was used by a man. I used to think I couldn't be loved. I do love you, Killian. Please believe me when I say that. But that scares me. I'm scared that I'll get stuck in this simple life._

_I want to feel the fight in me again. I want you to see the fire in my eyes. I want to be that girl I once was. But I want you to be with me._

_I hope that when you read this letter, you'll forgive me for how I've done this. I hope you'll know where to look for me._

_Yours, with all my love_

_Emma xxx_

Mary Margaret wipes the tears away from her eyes - as does David, who's been reading the letter behind them.

"Is she here?" Killian asks.

"She is," David tells Killian. "Follow me."

Killian does so and is led out to the balcony, where he sees Emma. She's sat there with her legs folded up underneath her, a blanket covering her.

"Swan!" Killian breathes out. The relief at finding her safe and well, threaten to overwhelm him.

"You found me!" She says.

Killian chuckles humourlessly. "Did you really doubt I would?"

Emma shakes her head and turns to Killian, revealing red eyes, the tears still falling. "I'm so sorry, Killian."

Killian moves to sit next to her, lifting the blanket to join her under it. He pulls her into a tight hug. "There's nothing to be sorry about, love. I do need to ask though, are you really that unhappy? Killian asks, dreading the answer.

"Not with you! Never with you! But I don't want to waitress all my life. She tells him.

Killian takes her cheek into his hand and leans in. He kisses her gently, wiping her tears away as he does so. "Emma, my love. I love every part of you. The good and the not so good. I'm not perfect either and I don't want you to feel you need to be for me. I wish you'd told me all this sooner, instead of going through this on your own. My heart broke when I saw you'd left. The note very nearly finished me off. But, darling, whatever it is you're going through... let me help. I love you, Emma."

"OK. I want to be a bails bond person. I want to be active and help others, like I was helped." Emma tells him, quietly, scared that she'll scare him off.

"That's amazing, Emma! You'll me amazing." Killian tells her, full of admiration for the tough woman he deeply loves.

"How can you know that?" She asks him.

"It's simple. I've yet to see you fail."

Emma smiles at Killian and kisses him with such force she almost knocks him over. "Thank you, Killian. I'm so sorry I put you through all that."

"I know you are, love."

At that they share one last kiss before going back inside to join her parents, who had been watching from the window.

Emma tells them what she'd been thinking. They vow to support her, no matter what. David, who is a Sheriff, looks at Killian and it's almost as if he’s able to read his mind. They're both scared for her safety, but neither man would voice their opinions.

Killian and Emma say their goodbyes and after the front door is shut behind them, Killian turns to Emma and says, "Come on, Swan, lets head home. We've got a lot of making up to do."

Emma grabs his hand and leads him towards the car, "Yes, I hear make up sex is the best sex." She says with a smirk.

Killian groans, thinking of what awaits him when they get home. He is thrilled that his Emma has returned to him, after a blip in her confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a song in the musical Waitress, called 'She used to be mine' by Sarah Bareilles. Lyrics below for you enjoyment. I will create a Spotify playlist when I have built a few more for this collection. I hope you have enjoyed this.
> 
> It's not simple to say  
> Most days I don't recognize me  
> That these shoes and this apron  
> That place and its patrons  
> Have taken more than I gave them
> 
> It's not easy to know  
> I'm not anything like I used to be  
> Although it's true  
> I was never attention's sweet center  
> I still remember that girl
> 
> She's imperfect, but she tries  
> She is good, but she lies  
> She is hard on herself  
> She is broken and won't ask for help  
> She is messy, but she's kind  
> She is lonely most of the time  
> She is all of this mixed up  
> And baked in a beautiful pie  
> She is gone, but she used to be mine
> 
> It's not what I asked for  
> Sometimes life  
> Just slips in through a backdoor  
> And carves out a person  
> Who makes you believe it's all true  
> And now I've got you


End file.
